To Be Loved
by Twin-Genocide
Summary: Allen walker is many things and orphan , hybreed a poor lonely soul but now he is given a chance, he will get adopted and taken away form the hell hole of a orphanage he called home, hes wishes has been answered he will know how it feels to be loved ( uuuuggghhh summarys i so bad at them bleah oh well please read future KandaxAllen and Lavixlenalee yaoi later


**Ok first chapter of 'to be loved':33 characters do not belong to me they belong to the crater of -man **

**Warning **

**Child abuse, language and some other stuff I'm sure we will add latter **

**Ok let's go!**

Snow was gently falling from the crying sky, the crunching sound of foot steeps are heard throughout the yard. Small puffs of air escape the child's mouth as he works to clear the small path way to the small green house, and garden shack. Finishing and walking back to the larger building to sweep the hallways as ordered to. The child shivers from over exhaustion and abuse, he shakes off the snow that had fallen on his body, a matted dirty tail trailing behind him, limp and week. Broom in hand he begins to sweep and the numbness in his hands slowly fads away. A thin tall woman comes out of the office door two men and a small girl close behind. The boy stops and stares at the three and the tall woman leads them out to the large double doors and waves them off. 'It must be nice to have a family, to be loved.' The boy though till the woman quickly snaps her neck at the boys direction. The boy cowers back and try's to hide away. "What are you doing, finish sweeping and start lunch you demon child!" she snaps at the child, his small dirty gray ears going flat agents his skull. Her voice is raspy and hallow from smoking, her make up thick on her face like past. Her voice hurts the boy's sensitive ears when she yells at him. The child with frightened eyes runs up the stairs to finish his work. Other children poke fun at this poor boy; they pull his ears, his tail, and his cloths, call him a demon, a monster. As they make fun he works to clean the place they live in.

The child walks into the large kitchen and works to tie the apron around his thin waist. Walking to the sing and getting on his tippy-toes to reach the sink to clean his hands before grabbing a small red potato peeler and sanding on stool to peel potatoes. A man suturing stew over the heat of the oven, he looks over at the boy and smiles. "Hello Allen!" he says in a cheerful voice, his smile fads away as he looks at Allen's condition more closely. "Hello Jerry" Allen replies smiling softly to said man. Jerry is silent for a second before speaking "after dinner comes to my room and I will clean you up. Allen perks up and stared at Jerry "you don't have to Jerry" he says a bit of concern on his face, "it's fine darling" Jerry said turning back to the pot on the stove, leaving no room for argument. Allen sighs but smiles turning back to his work.

Allen carefully serves the meal to the children sitting on the connected seats, children throwing toys and papers at each other. Finishing he placed the leftovers back in the kitchen before going into the dining room and sitting on the floor. Jerry disappears into the kitchen then reappearing with a large bowl piled with leftover food. Placing the bowl in Allen's lap, he looked up at Jerry giving him two thums up and a smile, at that Allen devoured his meal. Getting up on his feet and walking into the kitchen to grab a cart to collect all the dirty dishes on the table. Before Allen can even grab a single plate, the doorbell rang telling everyone that someone is outside wanting to adopt. Allen stopped what he was doing and ran to the front to open the door, as the other children went to their rooms and try to look as innocent as possible so they may have a chance at being adopted. Allen struggled to open the heavy door; the man behind the door soon noticed and pushed the door open before knelt down to be more or less to Allen's height. "Hi there kid, what are you doing opening the door all by yourself?' the crimson red haired man asked and looked at the boy with his one eye noticing his terrible condition, " and why are you so dirty?" the man asked curios and confused at his condition.

"I'm dirty because I work here" Allen replayed his small pawed feet shifting his wait from one leg to the other nervously. The red headed man had a look of pure confusion on his face, but soon laughed and continued to speak "that's very funny kid, your pulling my leg here aren't you "he chuckled "now tell me the truth there is no need to be shy" he smiled gently at Allen.

"But... I'm not lying."

Replayed Allen, the man's smile fell as soon as the words were spoken 'but he is still too young to work...' the man though. "I will call Mistress Mattie so you can look at the kids" Allen said pulling the red heads hand and guiding him inside before closing the door. Before knocking the office door Allen turns around to face the redheaded man, "I am Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you" Allen bowed then striated out his back before asking "and you are?" The man stiffened before replying "my name is Lavi, Lavi Bookman nice to meet you Allen." Allen smiled and turned to knocked on the office door.

Foot steeps can be heard on the other side of the door, as the person behind it approaching it. The door burst open, Mistress Mattie walking out to great Lavi as she advances towards him. "Hello dear, I am Mattie the owner of this building" she greeted she handed out her hand forward to shake, Lavi took it and replayed "hello, my name is Lavi" he sported a fake smile and was able to fool her." Will you be adopting today sir?" she asked bating her eyelashes at him, Lavi did not like this woman. Lavi simply nodded at her question "yes, and I already know who I am adopting" puzzled the woman asked "already? But you have yet to receive a tour. How do you know who you are adopting?" Lavi smiled at Allen and the Mistress Mattie eyes went wide "simple I met him at the door."

**Ok first chapter please review and tell us what you think **

**Meow ~ witch kitten out!**


End file.
